Serleena Arrives
by XandertheDragon
Summary: In the dead of night in Central Park a mysterious object crash lands setting events that signifies the arrival of the sexist beings in the universe. Vore and graphic scene warning! First fanfic don't hate. Please r&r thanks.


New York City, the city that never sleeps, a hustling, bustling city even in the dead of night. Central Park on the other hand, was as peaceful and quiet in contrast to the rest of the city, but this peace would not last. High in the night sky a little light can be seen where one could mistaken it for a far away star if it weren't the fact that every couple of minutes it would appear that the light was coming closer.

As the light gets closer, it is discovered that the light is a reflection coming off of what what would appear to be a falling object coming closer to the ground. The object finally hits the park ground and knocks up enough dirt that it slows the fallen object to a complete stop and creates fog of dust. When the dusts settles, the object in question is revealed to be a golden teardrop shape that soon grew three legs to help it stand up. As the object stood up in an upside down teardrop shape, a light appear out from under the thinnest part of the shape, depositing a green form gently down to the earth.

Suddenly, nearby barking could be heard as a golden retriever comes out of nowhere to investigate the strange scene, completely dwarfong both the tear shaped object and the green form, cocking its head to the side at the sight of the bizarre creature that was before it. The small creature in question appear to a green eyeless, mouthless, artichoke-like worm that also cocked its head to the side as the dog did. The dog soon layed down on the dirt as the green worm did the same, if anyone come across this spectacle they would have though that the two were best friends that mirrored each other's moves.

The dog then rose it's head up and barked as if to say "hello", the worm also rose it's head up but instead of barking, the once seemingly mouthless head opened up, revealing seven addittional heads with their mouths open , roaring at the dog. The dog, frighten by the tiny worm's roar, got up and ran out of sight leaving the worm by itself as began to slither away, beginning its long trek through Central Park.

As the worm continued its slithery trek through Central Park, it came across a discarded magazine that title's read "I 💗 NY", the worm rose it's head to get a better look at the magazine. A sudden burst of wind blew the magazine open, flipping through numerous content, until it stopped on an single, two-paged Victoria's Secret advertisment with a super model in skimpy black lingerie. The worm though eyeless looked at the sexy model with both a calculating and delightfully pleased look, it soon layed down and opened it's flower bud like mouth as smaller tentacles like versions crawled out of it's mouth squeaking and squealing.

At first four tentacles came from the worm's mouth, but soon more tentacles started to sprout from eachother and then more and then even more to the point where the original worm was lost in the torrential cascade of tentacles. Soon some of the tentacles started change colors, some changed from their original shade of green into a faint pink color where others changed black. As this happens the mass of tentacles keeps grow out and up as they grew over five feet tall, soon the tentacle begin to weave, tightly twisting into one another. A foot is first formed from the tentacles, then above it a calf, then an equally bare upper leg which was then joined by another. Laced panties joined the two as a bare mid riff was formed on top where it was topped off with a black bra. Arms soon formed and topped with black transparent cloth on each upper arm joined by an equally transparent cape like cloth that covered its entire back down to its panties. The neck and head were the last things to form as a mouth, nose, two ears, two closed eyes were formed on the face while a bunch of black tentacle converged on top of the head.

The writhering mass of tentacles soon tighten to the point where a more definitive shape as the pink tentacles tightened to form skin, the black tentacles on the middle of the body formed clothes, while the ones on top formed gorgeous black hair, the tips of the tentacles on each hand turn into a dark red while the ones that formed the mouth changed into a blood red color and while closed the ones that formed the eyes turned into a lighter shade of green than the creatures original body.

After what to seemed be eternity from where the strange green worm used to be, a beautifully sexy women took its place with a height of five foot seven inches (five foot eight inches with the black high heel shoes). A perfect hourglass figure that most women would die for, smooth silky skin that is soft to the touch, 34dd cup sized breasts hides behind its bra, a beautiful if currently vacant face with equally beautiful black hair that extends to the back of her neck. Truly, a perfect depiction of what some people would refer to as a "lingerie goddess", this woman fantasies of men and women made real and no one dared to disturb her in her serenity, but her peacefulness would soon be shattered and her her true nature would be revealed.

Around same time as the women was forming, a sinister looking man walked into Central Park after just mugging a night strolling man and taking all of his money. No one knew who his was but some of his victims prefer to call him Creepy", due to the fact that he only struck during the night. Creepy had the face and brawling body of a stereotypical mugger who stood at five foot ten inches tall, dressed in a biker outfit that includes a black leather jacket with a black vest underneath, black leather pants, black biker boots gloves that had pins on the knuckles, rings with jems on some of his fingers, and a smaller silver chain around his neck. He also had a three inch knife on him that he would use on his victims should they not cooperate. After scoring some major dough from his previous victim, he felt lucky and decided to look for more victims unaware that his life is about be changed forever.

Walking deep into the park, Creepy walk passed some bushes to come across a stunning sight, a beautiful half naked woman in sexy black lingerie standing in the middle of the park paying no heed to what her surroundings were. Looking like he just score a super sexy victim, Creepy's hormonal instincts tell him to take the woman and make her his own. As the last tendril disappeared to become a piece of her flesh, the newly formed woman rested for a minute before she felt something or someone grabbed her from behind, she takes a look to her left to see a bald, rough faced mugger looking at her with malicious intentions. His right arm with a knife in his right hand was at her throat and his left arm wrapped around her above her new found bosoms which are threatening to pop out of her bre, Creepy smiles wickedly as he caught his prey off guard after hearing her gasp in surprise he finally speaks "Hey, pretty lady", he then sticks out and foolishly slides it up against her rosy cheeks and partially in her hair. As Creepy licks her the woman cranes her head to the right as to avoid the brunt of his sexual assault, "You taste good", says Creepy as he begins to drag the disgusted looking woman with her high heels scraping across the dirt ground behind a nearby bush.

As the they get behind the bush, Creepy tosses the woman to the side as he begins to disrobe with his back to her. Feeling completely defiled as to how this ugly man would dare treat her, the woman got up and pointed the tips of her right hand at Creepy, when she does this green tendrils shoot from her fingers and begin to wrap around the muggers waist. Foolishly not paying attention to the sexy woman behind him, Creepy continues to disrobe with thoughts of great lust swimming in his head even though he found it a little strange that woman had not once screamed for help, when suddenly he feels something wrap around his waist and forcefully turn to face the woman. When turned around Creepy noticed that the woman had her right arm extended and saw green vines protruding from her fingers that was wrapped around his middle, he shouted " Hey, what the...", before the woman roared at him and yanked him into the air with him being turned upside down. As Creepy looked down at the strange woman he saw that not only had her jaw stretched to impossible length, but also noticed that her tongue turned into a green tentacle with more tendrils coming out of it, shooting at the helpless mugger and wrapping around his neck.

Creepy looked in horror as he descended into the woman's gapping maw as tried to struggle to no avail, screaming as he began to feel the woman painfully chomp on his face. The woman angrily chomps on the mans face as his body violently twitches with each bite and as he screams for his life, once his mangled face hits the back of her throat she begins to swallow him with wet *slurping* noise which drowns out the mans yells. More and more of the mugger is swallowed to the point where the woman's flat stomach begins to inflate like a balloon from a few centimeters to a few feet as the would-be rapist gets set to his final resting place. The woman continues slurping up the remainder mugger with just his feet sticking out of her mouth until that too gets slurped up and sent down the woman's throat with a loud *gulping* sound which signifies Creepy final goodbye.

The woman proportions returned to normal except for one difference, she now had a large bulging gut that made her look like she was twelve months pregnant with triplets which had immediately began working on the helpless mugger trapped within with a resounding *blooorp!*. The woman looked down at her now heavily protruding belly with a sadistic smirk replied to the mugger's earlier comment by saying, " Yea, you too.", she then began to walk out from behind while placing her feet in front of one another in a manner that would cause her hips to swing hard as it would also cause her large bulging belly swing side to side in knowing that with each swing the acids in her stomach would keep splashing down on the man's already rotting corpse, she also began licking her fingers as she walked as if to get the man's remaining yummy taste into her mouth. With each step that the woman took a loud *slosh* and *gurgle* sound emanated from her belly signifying the muggers well deserved digestion, with fingers deliciously lick and a few more steps in the woman was ready to leave when suddenly she look down on the ground and, with a loud *splorp* from her belly, came to a complete stop flexing her licked fingers to see what caught her interest.

On the ground where the little green worm used to be in front of before the woman came to be and before Creepy even attack said woman laid a magazine that was open to the Victoria's Secret advertisement completely undisturbed to the events that had happened. The peace was disturbed by loud *blorp* *gush* *glomp* *splorp* *spuurp* and *gurgle* sounds as the woman continued to digest her previous attacker. The woman began to drum and rub her fingers on her enlarged stomach as if waiting patiently to finish digesting her meal of what used to be a full grown man now reduced to a reddish brownish soup, all the while studying the picture of the model in the advertisement that rests at her feet. With a calculated look on her face, the strange woman began to realize that because of her enormous gut that she looks completely different from the magazine model and thus might not be able to blend into the local population.

With a soft growl knowing that she will lose her meal, the woman turned around and started walking towards the bush again at a faster pace, but not without walking in a way that would cause her hips to swing in order to get a few more *sloshing* sounds from her belly as if to get a few last licks on her dead prey. When she approached the bush, the woman stuck her fingers down her throat in order to regurgitate the muggers remains with a very sloppy wet vomiting sound. After purging the man from her stomach, the woman began gathering the man's clothes, which had miraculously survived being a digesting stomach, folding them neatly for her to carry away with her. As she was folding the clothes the woman noticed that within the puddle of bile the would-be rapist's skull remained intact. The woman stopped what she was doing and picked up the skull to look at, she looked at it for a few minutes before a sinister smirk crept up her face. The woman then began to lick every nook and cranny of the skull in memory of what it used to be when it was still alive, so with one last lick the woman gave the skull a kiss on its teeth as if saying "Goodbye, and thank you for the delicious meal", she then tossed the skull away, picked up the clothes and boots and once again walked out from behind the bush.

With her stomach thin again and clothes in hand, the woman stuck her nose in the as if to scoff at the previous event and walked away with hips swinging hard with every step she took. Her mission clear, the woman walks out of the park to meet her contact in order to retrieve a prized alien treasure so that she may rule over her enemies, maybe find a few more meals along the way. The tiny green worm that became a perfect copy of a sexy lingerie model now identified as the Kylothian queen Serleena has arrived on earth once more.

THE END


End file.
